


Emotions

by pushingsupergazette



Category: Lee Pace - Fandom, Lee Pace Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lee Pace - Freeform, a lil sad but happy ending, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingsupergazette/pseuds/pushingsupergazette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the future in year 2215 where technology had surpassed its own peak. Your father owns an android manufacturing factory and he was giving you a tour guide since you were going to inherit it from him. Then there you saw this one android and something within you clicked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotions

It was year 2215 where technology had surpassed its own peak. Machines were endlessly manufactured, hover cars were made, rockets which travel in the speed of light and portals are by means the easiest way to move about. Men had found a way to live in other planets and even went to visit the neighbouring galaxies. Earth was just another planet since men could’ve already survived someplace else. Humans live to create more, to discover more and to fix broken machines.

Your family lived in Earth since your father has a main android manufacturer within that planet. Androids were made simply to withstand more than human. They could survive without oxygen, withstand extreme temperatures and are not sensitive like humans. They do not cry, do not feel pain and certainly do not love. Every machine however, has a way to break apart and your father has a way to destroy these strong machines if they were to malfunction. Androids looked very much like humans but what runs on them aren’t blood but red liquid and what androids used as bones are titanium steel.

                Your father brought you to the factory one day since you were old enough to understand how things work. If your brother were not to succeed the company, you would be the one to. Your brother works at the resource centre where he would once in a while find resources such as rare minerals and oil from other planets.

*

It was rather fascinating for you to watch how androids were made and manufactured. A few particular models were made to look alike but then there is another section where a certain expensive model was manufactured. Androids under this model LGP2503 were made to look different from one another; just like a real human would. Nobody could actually figure out these are androids.

“This will all be yours someday, (y/n)… well, if you want it to” your father said. You nodded.

“If there’s any certain android to your liking, you just tell me. We’ll bring it home, okay?”

“Okay, pa”

*

                Your father then brought you to the part of the factory where it was filled with broken androids. These androids were placed in a thick glass room. You looked around curiously.

One android was endlessly banging its head on the glass. Another kept on dancing. There were many kinds of malfunctions the androids had. Head turning in a full turns without stopping, slapping oneself till you could see the metal once the skin was scraped off; basically many kinds of malfunctions.

“Well, these androids are either fixed and if they are unable to be fixed, they shall be destroyed by all means” your father explained. You both walked further into the section and honestly, it was like being in a mad house; an android mad house.

                Just then, one android escaped from the glass room and the workers were holding onto him. He was however, too strong.

“Android 9791, please return to your glass room!” a voice from the speaker said.

“Why would I?! I am not broken! I think you all are making a big mistake!” he shouted.

                You looked at your father for an explanation why Android 9791 was considered broken. He looked like he was functioning quite well. No head butts, no crazy dancing.

“The mistake of making this android is that it does not say ‘I think’. You know the basis of making these machines are that, they do not feel” your father explained.

“But it makes them more human”

“That’s a mistake. If androids were made to feel, to love and to want, the world is going to be a dangerous place to live. Their strength is made for machines, not for a human”

                You thought about what your father had said earlier if there is any android you would’ve wanted from the factory.

“Pa, I want Android 9791” you said.

                “Are you certain, dear? He’s broken. I can make the exact same looking one which works perfectly well” your father stated but you shook your head. “I want him” you had made your choice and you for certain didn’t want to budge. You want this Android to be with you. It doesn’t matter what people say, whether or not he’s broken. He’s perfectly well to you.

“Let Android 9791 go” your father told his workers and they released the android which looked like a man in despair.

                “Android 9791, step forward” and that man walked towards both of you. A very well made android, good-looking and tall.

“Register us in your memory, Android 9791. This female will be your owner from today onwards” your father said and he nodded at the orders.

                The only malfunction this android had was that he had feelings. Other specifications worked perfectly well.

Your father told you that he belonged to the LGP2503 model; models with different faces; and having him to have feelings made him more unique indeed.

*

The Android 9791 was brought home along with you. Your mother happily welcomed him as a new family member. Since he was an android, your family didn’t mind if he were to share the same room with you.

                Both of you sat on the bed and you were looking at your books.

“What is that?” he asked with a deep voice. It surprised you. “Well… It’s a book. See? You can flip open the pages and stuffs. This thing is ancient, you know! And they smell good” you said, flipping the pages over to his face so he could smell.

“A strange smell indeed” “Most people use holograms or even tablets to read but really, I prefer this ancient thing. Perhaps I am ancient” you threw yourself on the bed.

You felt him throwing himself on the bed as well and he looked over at you. His eyes were between the colour brown and green and his brows were very defining. You brought your finger close to his eyes and gently touched his lashes. “You’re beautifully made” you whispered.

“Thank you” he whispered in return and his face reddened. A human emotion surfaced upon his facial features.

“You need a name. I can’t go around calling you Android 9791”

“Name? What shall I be named?” he asked while biting his lower lip. His eyes looked around; probably thinking.

                “What would you like to be named?” you asked in return. His fingers began drawing in the air and you wondered what kind of drawing he is currently making.

“I want to be named as Lee Pace” he said after a while. It astonished you how he had a first name and a last name. You were expecting only a first name. Probably it was due to his human emotions he thinks he should belong someplace, to have family name and such.

“What will I call you in return?” he fully turned his body to your direction and rested his head on his hand. “I’m… I am (y/n)”

“An ancient name” he smiled and just kept staring at you. It made you feel something from within, it throbs your heart, and it makes you shy.

                “Is (y/n) feeling something?” he asked, his eyes searching for an absolute answer.

“What does Lee thinks?”

“I think (y/n) is definitely feeling something. I also have this sort of strange feeling here…” he said, pointing at his stomach. “Feels like, something is fluttering. It doesn’t feel really good to have it but if it’s gone, it feels not good as well” he stated. Was this machine falling in love with you already?

“I have the same feeling which Lee feels too” you admitted and you pinched his cheeks. He pinched yours as well, with certain gentleness on it; unlike a machine would, unlike an android would.

 

*

Lee ate and lived like a normal human. He helped with the house chores and he loved it. He didn’t give any trouble to your family at all. You decided to take him out for a walk in the sky park.

                Butterflies were everywhere and beautiful plants were taken care of. Many people were there as well, taking a stroll, jogging and even having picnic.

Both you and Lee sat down on a bench. He pointed out at a butterfly. “I think this was the thing which was in my stomach the other day…” he said innocently. “Well, people say it is but it isn’t” you shrugged. Your hand was in his big ones and for certain, you felt so secure. Doesn’t matter if he’s an android, you had feelings for him and that matters the most.

A couple was seen in a distance and was hugging one another. After a while of embracing, they resorted into a kiss.

                “Is that how humans show their affections?” Lee question, eyes still fixated at the couple. He then puckered his lips to mimic kissing someone. After a while of doing so, he stopped. “What do you call that, when one brings one close?”

“You call that a hug, Lee”

“And the one where your mouths touch?”

 “It’s called a kiss”

“A hug, a kiss…” he turned to look at you. “Can I do it with (y/n)? Many hugs and many kisses?” he asked with those eyes like a kid begging for attention.

You blushed like mad. His hand gripped yours, urging for an answer.

                “I think it is alright, many hugs and many kiss…” you finally answered in defeat. You cannot say no to him. No doesn’t exist when it comes to him. There was love for him after all. Why would there be denial?

An android’s and your first kiss; it tasted a little metallic and he was slightly rough. When he realized it, he calmed himself a little and tried to do better.

                Does it matter who you’ve fallen in love with? Doesn’t matter at all. Shouldn’t have matter at all.

*

                Your father never told you that it was against the law to own a broken machine especially an android. If it were to be found, the android would be confiscated and destroyed for good. The person who keeps it would later be fined. Due to that, Lee was told to stay at home. Despite having emotions, Lee understands so little of things and he would always crave for answers. He didn’t want things to be done reasonless. Being a stubborn man, Lee walked out to visit you in school. He had always wanted to see you study. You are a bright student and it would certainly make him happy to see you always doing your best.

Lee walked into the school, not knowing it was of private property and trespassers or people without consent can be caught. And for certain, he was caught and placed in jail. When questioned, he mentioned your name and your family were called immediately.

You ran towards him and he was about to embrace you until one of the guards gave him a Taser but it didn’t hurt him at all. Everyone then realized he was an android.

He came to you and hugged you tight. “I was scared. I thought of visiting you in school…” he muttered. The head of the police department came up to your family and looked at your father.

“It is against the law to own a broken android” he said.

                “I am not an android!” Lee shouted. “Really?” the man took out a gun and shot him on his chest. He was still perfectly fine. “Why don’t you explain why you’re not dead yet?” Lee said nothing.

“Sir, since you are the owner of the factory which manufactures android, we shall not fine you but this android has to be destroyed” they told your father.

“NO!” you shouted, putting Lee behind you. “He shall not be destroyed!” the guards however separated both of you and put Lee in cuffs so he wouldn’t be able to fight them.

*

“Will you let the android go? He means a lot to my daughter” your father said. But procedures are procedures. Feelings aren’t important in this matter, you should’ve known.

“If that’s the case, can I see him for the last time?” your father requested and it was granted.

*

                Lee was tied up and above him was molten metal to melt him down. He looked at you through the thick glass. You couldn’t hear a thing, you couldn’t hear his shouts but you can see perfectly well what he said.

“I love you” it was expressed inaudibly.

“Don’t leave me!” you cried, knocking on the glass, hoping it would break.

The hot metal was showered upon him and there was left nothing. Your so beloved android was destroyed.

*

It had been almost two years since Lee was taken away from you. Nothing could console your broken heart. You had loved him without a doubt and you still love him now. The head of the police department apologized to you personally and a new rule was implemented last year; that owners that keep broken androids should be investigated first for their reasons.

What was the use of? None of it could return Lee back to you.

It had been lonely and you missed his innocent demeanours.

*

It was Christmas but it didn’t feel like a celebration. Life didn’t feel like worth living anymore after your loss. Your parents knocked at your room.

“Darling, come out. There’s a present for you”

                “Throw it away, I don’t want it” you groaned in frustration, throwing a pillow at the door.

“Are you sure, honey? You might love it” your mother asked.

“There’s nothing else for me to love” you cried and threw another pillow at the direction of the door when you heard someone entered your room.

“Jeez, that’s mean of you” a familiar deep voice said.

                Were you hallucinating? Was that voice just a mere illusion of yours? You turned back and saw Lee was leaning against the doorframe, smiling towards you.

“Lee! Lee!” you ran towards him and hugged him tightly.

                “I took his chip to remake a new one” your father said from behind the tall man.

“Thank you, pa!” you cried and couldn’t let him go.

“You miss me, don’t you?” he asked. “Miss you?! I could die!” you said.

                “I’m sorry…” he whispered and leaned in for a kiss.

“Did you hear what I said to you through the glass?” he asked.

“Yeah… I love you, right?”

                “Yes, I love you”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for my little sister which expanded my imagination.   
> "Can't let them live as their original selves in your story if you want to make it interesting" she said.   
> Anyway, it's a little bit shorter. I did this story like two months ago early in the morning. Caffeine killed my neurones.   
> Anyway, I hope you liked the story and please comment or kudos. 
> 
> ^^


End file.
